ggs_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Race GGS 1
Indonesia Fiji Tiongkok India Rusia Mesir Denmark Norwegia Meksiko Cile Amerika Serikat }} The Amazing Race GGS 1 adalah musim pertama dari The Amazing Race yang diselenggarakan oleh Gamers' Game Station. Musim ini dimulai pada tanggal 19 September 2014 dengan 20 peserta yang mengikuti babak penyisihan. Peserta 20 pendaftar pertama akan dibagi ke dalam 2 grup penyisihan, yaitu grup biru dan grup kuning. 8 peserta kemudian harus tersisih dalam Babak Penyisihan, sehingga menyisakan 12 peserta yang berhasil melaju ke babak utama, 6 dari setiap grupnya. Setiap peserta kemudian harus menyertakan foto mereka saat membawa tas, beserta nama dan pekerjaan mereka. Hasil * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A blue colored placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. * A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * A ∩ indicates that the team received Temptation, and a ∪ indicates that a certain team used a Temptation offer on someone who has been tempted, but a brown ∨ indicates that a certain team rejected the offer to tempt someone. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period Catatan tambahan * Contestants' name are from their Facebook name when registering. Karena Raihan mengundurkan diri beberapa jam sebelum balapan, maka Dwi yang absen terlebih dahulu dari daftar tunggu berhak berkompetisi di babak penyisihan. Karena Tomy memutuskan untuk tidak mengerjakan Penghadang, maka ia harus menerima penalti 5 menit yang diberikan setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Pemberhentian. Dwi gagal menjawab kedua soal Penghadang dan Penahan Kecepatan, maka ia mendapat penalti 10 menit yang diberikan setelah ia menjawab soal Pemberhentian. Saputra, David, Ardian, Ilham, dan Sabilal tidak berhasil menjawab soal Penghadang, sehingga mereka harus balapan menjawab soal Pemberhentian. Saputra sukses menjawab soal Memutar, tetapi David dan Ardian finis terlebih dahulu. Ilham dan Sabilal yang tak kunjung muncul, akhirnya hasil mereka ditentukan oleh hasil mereka di babak sebelumnya. Karena Sabilal waktu itu di peringkat ke-2 dan Ilham ke-4, otomatis Ilham tereliminasi di babak ini. Karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roadblock, maka Saputra menerima penalti 5 menit yang diberikan sebelum ia menjawab soal Pit Stop. Sabilal menyatakan menyerah setelah menjawab dua soal Detour, dan karena juga menjadi korban Temptation dan peserta lain sudah finis, otomatis ia tereliminasi di tempat. Nikolas menggunakan Kartu Kilatnya untuk tidak mengerjakan Roadblock pada babak ke-7. Saputra dan David tidak menjawab soal Roadblock sebanyak masing-masing 1 dan 2, sehingga mereka harus menerima penalti selama 15 dan 10 menit. Untuk Saputra ditambah sebanyak 10 menit karena menjadi korban Temptation. Alvi menggunakan Kartu Kilatnya untuk tidak mengerjakan Route Info pertama bagian B. Karena tidak mengerjakan satu soal Detour, maka Tomy terkena penalti selama 5 menit yang diambilnya di Pit Stop. Alvin menggunakan U-Turn-nya untuk memutarbalikkan Viantika, akan tetapi Viantika finis terlebih dahulu, sehingga U-Turn yang diberikan Alvin dianggap mubazir. Sejarah Pemungutan Suara Ringkasan Perlombaan Babak Penyisihan (Wonosobo, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 19 September 2014 * (Garis Awal) Alun-Alun Wonosobo (Wonosobo, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia) * Kuliner Wonosobo * Waduk Wadaslintang * Agrowisata Tambi * Telaga Menjer * Plato Dieng Di awal, peserta harus menebak sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan Alun-Alun Wonosobo. Pada penghadang pertama, peserta harus menebak paling tidak tiga makanan khas Wonosobo (misalnya tempe kemul, mi ongklok, purwaceng, teh tambi, dan opak singkong). Dalam Penghadang kedua, peserta harus menebak bahwa waduk yang terkenal dengan keyakinan warganya akan tonggak kayu komejing dan harus menebak nama waduk (tercantum) dan durasi pembangunannya (7 tahun) yang berkaitan dengan cerita tersebut. Babak 1 (Wonosobo, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia → Yogyakarta, Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 22 September 2014 * (Garis Awal Resmi) Kaliurang, Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta, Yogyakarta, Indonesia * Taman Pintar Yogyakarta * Planetarium atau Memorabilia * Candi Kedulan * Goa Jomblang Pada Memutar kali ini, peserta dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara Planetarium atau Memorabilia. Di Planetarium, peserta harus menyusun kata-kata acak sehingga membentuk sebuah spesies (Ophiucus), sedangkan di Memorabilia peserta harus menyusun kata-kata acak sehingga membentuk nama seorang pelukis (Soewandi). Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk mengenal candi yang ditemukan tahun 1993 yang mengundang perhatian karena ditemukan dua prasasti yang berkaitan dengan desa kuno dan bendungan, yaitu Candi Kedulan. Babak 2 (Yogyakarta, Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta, Indonesia → Kepulauan Raja Ampat, Papua, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 25 September 2014 * Kepulauan Raja Ampat, Papua, Indonesia * Makassar / Jayapura * Pulau Wayag * Pulau Yapap * Terumbu Karang * Flora atau Fauna * Misool Eco Resort Pada awal babak, peserta harus menyebutkan empat pulau utama di Raja Ampat (Misool, Salawati, Batanta, dan Waigeo). Pada Penahan Kecepatan kali ini, Dwi harus mengetahui bahwa 75% terumbu karang dari seluruh terumbu karang di dunia berada di Raja Ampat. Kemudian, pada Penghadang, peserta harus menebak bahwa tempat di Pulau Misool yang terkenal dengan batu-batu indah dan seolah tampak melayang adalah Pulau Yapap. Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih antara Flora dan Fauna, dimana pada bagian Flora peserta harus mengetahui tumbuhan khas Raja Ampat yang biasa digunakan untuk mengobati pegal linu (Laportea decumana) atau ikan yang baru ditemukan di Raja Ampat 3 tahun lalu (Melanotaenia salawati). Babak 3 (Kepulauan Raja Ampat, Papua, Indonesia → Mamanuca Islands, Fiji) Tanggal perlombaan: 26 September 2014 * Suva, Fiji * Auckland / Brisbane * Suva, Fiji * Missing Lyrics * Pulau Taveuni * Viantika Endriani mendapatkan Temptation dari Nikolas Wisnutomo. Fonda Phondha juga ditawari, tapi ia menolak. * Past atau Future * Mamanuca Islands, Fiji Pada Penghadang kali ini, peserta harus dengan tepat menyempurnakan lirik lagu kebangsaan Fiji agar bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya. Memutar babak ini mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih antara Past atau Future, dimana ketika memilih Past peserta harus mengetahui dalang kudeta Fiji pada tahun 1987 (Letkol Sitiveni Rabuka) dan peserta yang memilih Future harus mengetahui dalang kudeta Fiji pada tahun 2006 (Frank Bainimarama). Babak 4 (Mamanuca Islands, Fiji → Urumqi, Tiongkok) Tanggal perlombaan: 29 September 2014 * Urumqi, Tiongkok * Pasar Erdaoqiao * Perang Pemberontak Muslim / Lake atau Mosque * Siapakah yang siap belajar bahasa Mandarin? * Hong Shan/Red Mountain Pada Percepatan babak ini, peserta harus mengetahui kejadian perang antara pemberontak Muslim Turki dan pemberontak Muslim Tiongkok (beserta para komandan dan pemenang perangnya) yang terjadi pada tahun 1870. Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih antara Lake atau Mosque. Pada Lake, peserta harus menebak bahwa taman dengan pemandangan paling populer dan terletak di Fukang City, Xinjiang adalah Heaven Lake of Tian Shan/Heavenly Lake Scenic Area, sedangkan pada Mosque, peserta harus menebak bahwa masjid mewah yang terletak di Urumqi dan untuk masuk pun harus izin terlebih dahulu, meski siapa saja boleh masuk, adalah Urumqi Tartar Mosque. Pada Penghadang kali ini, peserta harus mengartikan beberapa frasa dari bahasa Mandarin menjadi nama-nama tempat yang terkenal di Urumqi. Babak 5 (Urumqi, Tiongkok → Bangalore, India) Tanggal perlombaan: 30 September 2014 * Bangalore, India * Lal Bagh Botanical Gardens * Doa Sehari-hari * Music atau Movie * Bangalore Palace Pada Penghadang kali ini, peserta harus mencocokkan tiga buah doa dalam agama Hindu dan untuk apa doa itu diucapkan, sebelum mendapatkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih antara Music atau Movie. Pada Music, peserta harus mengetahui soundtrack film Om Shanti Om dimana hantu Shanti Priya memakai baju yang sama seperti saat ia dikubur hidup-hidup (Dastaan-E-Om Shanti Om), sementara di Movie, peserta harus mengetahui judul film di India yang diambil dari judul sebuah lagu disko pada tahun 1970an (Hom Shanti Om). Babak 6 (Bangalore, India → Kostroma, Rusia) Tanggal perlombaan: 3 Oktober 2014 * Kostroma, Rusia * Pemain Sepakbola * Trinity Cathedral * See atau Listen * Fire-Observation Watchtower Kostroma Pada Penghadang kali ini, peserta harus menyebutkan siapa sajakah pemain Spartak Kostroma yang berusia 26 tahun pada saat balapan ini diselenggarakan (Sergey Glazkov, Anatoli Konovalov, Aleksandr Myasnikov, Aleksei Goryushkin, Yevgeni Sakharov, dan Denis Zamyatin). Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih antara See atau Listen. Pada See, peserta harus menyebutkan lima orang yang bermain di film yang berjudul sama dengan kota yang mereka kunjungi saat ini (Kostroma) (Svetlana Galkina, Anna Ovsyannikova, Oleg Shalamov, Oleg Shapko, dan Aleksandr Ilyichyov), sedangkan pada Listen, peserta harus menyebutkan sebuah band yang pernah mempunyai album yang berjudul sama dengan kota yang mereka kunjungi, yaitu Ivan Kupala. Hanya saja, mereka mendapat kedua petunjuk Detour ini dalam bahasa Rusia, yang harus mereka pahami terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya. Babak 7 (Kostroma, Rusia → Moskow, Rusia) Tanggal perlombaan: 6 Oktober 2014 * Harga Tiket Kereta Api * Bolshoi Theatre * Sabilal Ramadhan menerima Temptation dari Saputra Harmony. Tomy Irawan sempat ditawari, tetapi Saputra mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. * Old atau New * Lagu Pop Rusia * Gorky Park Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih Old atau New. Sebetulnya kedua pilihan mengharuskan peserta menari gereja-gereja yang terletak di lokasi tertentu di Moskow, hanya saja mereka harus mencari yang mana yang dibangun paling lama untuk Old dan paling baru untuk New. Pada Penghadang, peserta harus membaca sebuah lirik lagu dalam teks Sirilik Rusia dan harus menebak apakah judul lagu pop Rusia tersebut (Forgive for Love/Prosti za Lubov oleh Yulia Savicheva). Babak 8 (Moskow, Rusia → Kairo, Mesir) Tanggal perlombaan: 8 Oktober 2014 * Mesir * Domodedovo / Sheremetyevo * Universitas Kairo * Saputra Harmony menerima Temptation dari Alvin Brilian Budiono. * Biografi Alumni Universitas Kairo * Antecedent atau Recent * Cairo Opera House * Tahrir Square Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan para peserta untuk menebak tiga nama alumni Universitas Kairo dari biografi-biografi singkat yang telah diberikan. Memutar kali ini merupakan pilihan antara Antecedent atau Recent. Jika peserta memilih Antecedent, mereka harus menebak tanggal terjadinya peristiwa yang mengakibatkan pemerintahan Mesir bergeser dari kerajaan menjadi republik (23 Juli 1952), sedangkan para peserta yang memilih Recent harus menebak dimulainya peristiwa yang baru-baru ini menggemparkan dunia dan membuat organisasi legendaris setempat (Ikhwanul Muslimin) menjadi biang masalah, termasuk diantaranya membawa berbagai macam kekacauan sampai saat ini (Desember 2012). Babak 9 (Kairo, Mesir → Kopenhagen, Denmark → Bodø, Norwegia) Tanggal perlombaan: 10 Oktober 2014 * Bandar Udara Internasional Kairo * Kopenhagen, Denmark * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix / Denmark pada Kontes Lagu Eurovision * Taman Superkilen * Viantika Endriani mendapatkan Temptation dari Tomy Irawan. * Bodø, Norwegia * Land atau Sky? * Børvasstindene Pada Persekutuan kali ini, peserta harus mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Dansk Melodi Grand Prix, seperti untuk apa acara itu diselenggarakan, menyebutkan finalis 5 tahun terakhir, tempat penyelenggaraan selama 10 tahun terakhir, dan siapa sajakah pemenang yang ditunjuk kembali untuk tampil pada DMGP 2014. Peserta yang mengambil Percepatan harus melengkapi lirik beberapa lagu perwakilan Denmark di Kontes Lagu Eurovision seperti Krøller eller ej (Tommy Seebach & Debbie Cameron), Lige der hvor hjertet slår (Anders Frandsen) dan Fra mols til skagen (Aud Wilken). Yang berhasil menjawabnya terlebih dahulu akan langsung menuju ke Pemberhentian. Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk mengidentifikasi Taman Superkilen dari tiga deskripsi yang sudah diberikan. Pada Memutar, peserta harus memilih antara Land atau Sky. Jika peserta memilih Land, mereka harus menebak sebuah gereja tertua (dibangun pada abad ke-13) dari tiga yang terletak di pusat kota (Gereja Bodin), tetapi jika pilihan peserta adalah Sky, mereka harus menebak sebuah museum yang terletak di Bandar Udara Bodø, dibuka pada tanggal 15 Mei 1994, dan memiliki koleksi terkenal Lockheed U-2 dan Junkers Ju 52/3m (Museum Penerbangan Norwegia). Babak 10 (Bodø, Norwegia → Tequilla, Meksiko) Tanggal perlombaan: 13 Oktober 2014 * Kota Meksiko * Museum Antropologi Nasional * Judul Lagu Kebangsaan Meksiko * Arabian atau Japanese * Tomy Irawan mendapatkan Temptation dari Viantika Endriani. * Guadalajara, Jalisco, Meksiko * Glorieta Minerva * José Cuervo Distillery Pada Penahan Kecepatan kali ini, Saputra harus memahami sebuah pertanyaan berbahasa Spanyol terlebih dahulu mengenai apakah lagu kebangsaan Meksiko sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya (Himno Nacional Mexicano). Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta memilih antara Arabian atau Japanese. Pada Arabian, peserta harus menebak nama pengkulakan di Kota Meksiko yang dimiliki oleh pengusaha Lebanon yang menjual bahan makanan, permen, dan buah kering, tapi sayangnya pada tahun 2010 harus tutup (Al Mayak), sedangkan pada Japanese, peserta harus menebak nama sebuah pertokoan di Kota Meksiko yang menjual makanan khas Jepang dan Asia lainnya (Kokeshi). Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk menebak sebuah patung raksasa dewi Romawi yang merupakan salah satu simbol penting dari Guadalajara dan dikelilingi oleh air mancur (Glorieta Minerva). Babak 11 (Tequilla, Meksiko → Pulau Paskah, Chile) Tanggal perlombaan: 13 Oktober 2014 * Chile * Pemain Sepakbola Chile * Alvi Christanto memberikan Temptation kepada Nikolas Wisnutomo. * Fantasilandia * Cook atau Eat * Pulau Paskah Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan para peserta untuk menyebutkan 10 pemain sepakbola Chile, yang 6 diantaranya harus pemain pada masa sebelum 2000-an. Memutar kali ini adalah pilihan antara Cook atau Eat. Pada Cook, peserta harus mencari bahan-bahan beberapa masakan khas Chile, yaitu Chili con Carne, Chile en Nogada, dan Chilean Cocadas. Sedangkan pada Eat, peserta harus menyebutkan masing-masing 6 masakan khas dari Chile Utara dan Selatan serta menyebutkan lima jenis minuman yang sering diminum di Chlie. Babak 12 (Pulau Paskah, Chile → Las Vegas, Nevada, Amerika Serikat) Tanggal perlombaan: 17 Oktober 2014 * Las Vegas, Nevada, Amerika Serikat * Foto Jaymes * Stratosphere Las Vegas * Daftar Kasino Amerika Serikat * October Concerts * The Mirage * Luxor Las Vegas Penghadang pertama kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk bermain Chippendales. Mereka harus memainkan permainan tersebut hingga muncul 3 gambar Jaymes sesuai ketentuan. Jika mereka mengirim tampak layar sesuai ketentuan, mereka bisa lanjut ke soal selanjutnya. Penghadang kedua mengharuskan peserta untuk menghitung jumlah kasino masing-masing di negara bagian California, Florida, Nevada, dan Washington. Babak 13 (Las Vegas, Nevada, Amerika Serikat → Surabaya, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 19 Oktober 2014 * Grand City Mall Lantai 4, Walikota Mustajab, Kusuma Bangsa, Surabaya * Sejarah Kota Surabaya * Taman di Surabaya * Selamat Datang/Selamat Tinggal * Monumen Yos Sudarso * Kota yang Dikunjungi * Dealer Honda * Balai Kota Surabaya (Garis Akhir) Pada Penghadang pertama, peserta harus menyebutkan ucapan "selamat datang" dan "selamat tinggal" pada bahasa lokal tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Penghadang kedua kemudian meminta peserta untuk menyebutkan kota-kota yang dikunjungi selama balapan berlangsung, terutama kota yang menjadi Pemberhentian pada balapan ini. Fakta Unik * Empat peserta yang tereliminasi pada Babak Penyisihan musim ini, yaitu Adiono Ahmad, Anna Yusnawati-sahrun Karim-tompo, Ichan Pramadya, dan Rakaputra Paputungan kembali mengikuti The Amazing Race musim kedua, dan mereka berempat berhasil melaju ke babak utama di sana. ** Dua di antara mereka (Anna dan Ichan) berhasil melaju ke babak final musim kedua dan pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Anna dengan selisih satu detik saja dengan Ichan. Category:The Amazing Race